


Momma, We Tried - Artpost

by Huntress79



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bandits & Outlaws, Crimes & Criminals, Gen, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Mary is not a good mother, One-Sided Relationship, Prison Violence, You won't even notice there is destiel in here, mention of underage drug use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-04 20:30:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15848796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress79/pseuds/Huntress79
Summary: Story summary: Team Free Will. Three runaways turned criminals. Your usual liquor store robbery, jewelry heist, grand theft auto. They live what you would consider a good life, living on motels always on the run, their own kind of family...When that one last job goes sideways, the boys will find themselves in the big house, and it isn't prettier inside than on the streets.





	Momma, We Tried - Artpost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BehindTheCellarDoor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BehindTheCellarDoor/gifts).



> My artworks for [BehindTheCellarDoor](http://archiveofourown.org/users/BehindTheCellarDoor)'s story, for TFWBB 2018.

*waves enthusiastically* I'm BACK!! In case you wonder where I wandered off to - blame it on my old laptop (may he rest in peace). Despite that huge technical setback, I did my best to work on all the Big Bangs I've signed up. And now the time has come to present you the first in a row (which will come to this theater over the next few months).  
It's for the [Team Free Will Big Bang](https://tfwbigbang.dreamwidth.org/), and the absolutely wonderful story **["Momma, We Tried"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15837618)** , written by [BehindTheCellarDoor](http://archiveofourown.org/users/BehindTheCellarDoor) (AO3) / [impalartsociopath](http://impalartsociopath.tumblr.com/) (tumblr). I won't spoil the story for you (I guess the pics do to an extent), but just know that it's set in AU that, in some aspects, isn't as far away from the show's world as it seems. Sure, there are enough elements in the story that go far off from the storyline we've come to love over the last 14 years, but others, especially about the boys, are almost the same as on TV.

And now - on with the artworks!  
_(all pics are clickable for full size)_

** Cover Pic: **

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/7f/b7/rL2UjurA_o.jpg)

 

** Chapter Headers: **

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/2e/02/7Pr5JNJy_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/c2/43/edeyN7Hb_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/a4/59/JW1XZ07k_o.jpg)

** Scenes: **

_This is the first time I did these kind of pics (as they were a requirement). The texts used are excerpts from the fic._

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/ad/6e/GtlD9a66_o.jpg)   
_Chapter 1_

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/e8/17/vPtGk9GR_o.jpg)   
_Chapter 2_

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/68/38/mnvffd32_o.jpg)   
_Chapter 3_

 

** End Pic: **

_This one took the long and scenic route XD My first idea was "derailed" (in the best sense of the word) when my lovely author send me the final draft - and all of a sudden, what I wrongly had considered to be the final scene was somewhere in the middle of Chapter 3. But in its place arrived this scene, which is heartbreakingly beautiful (just like we know from the show)_

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/2a/75/cjVGkSQa_o.jpg)

 

** Icons: **

No surprise here ;) By now, they are standard for my artposts XD

[](http://imgbox.com/o0T5bJ9b) [](http://imgbox.com/1yJRectR) [](http://imgbox.com/nKHrRS88) [](http://imgbox.com/bIIa4Vt0) [](http://imgbox.com/rJW0FEXB) [](http://imgbox.com/RkfpLIqu) [](http://imgbox.com/ThZo8VzD)

 

** Notes: **  
_general (for both pics and fonts): all rights reserved, no copyright infringement intended_

Screencaps used in this batch: , , 

Background pics for Cover & Chapter Headers: Google Image Search

Background pic End Pic: [Isorepublic](https://isorepublic.com/)

Fonts used:

[Rush Rush](https://www.dafont.com/rush-rush.font) _(title, chapter number)_

[Keishue](https://www.dafont.com/keishue.font) _(names, chapter titles)_

[Grand Hotel](https://www.1001freefonts.com/grand-hotel.font) _(scene & end pic texts)_


End file.
